onifleetfandomcom-20200214-history
Taiidan Culture
Taiidan Culture is a contridiction. They are a people of great and horrid violence, and yet are a peoplle of great compassion. They are family centered and when war comes they strike with pure and utter rage. Family The Taiidan Family unit is comprised of one mother and one father, no exceptions, as well as the Father inside the house owns the females this is for protection reasons. Although it sounds wrong when visitors come into the Taiidan house the father owns the daughters and the wife giving him the rights to kill anyone who comes into his home. Touching his daughter or wife is grounds for him to kill. Unless betrothed your not allowed to touch any females. Accidentally bumping into is fine, but putting hands on shoulders isn't. Kissing is also not allowed for unmarried Taiidans. If you kiss even if no one is around your now married in the Taiidan Culture. No exceptions and divorce isn't allowed this is due to the family must be put above your own feelings for each other. When the father leaves for war and is gone the mother goes through withdrawals of her husband as so does he. As their cybernetic implants are eternally linked to each other the father can feel his wife's feelings but because if she feels pain he feels the same pain. Due to their mating rituals this makes the female not able to be satisified sexually from anyone but her husband, nor can she ever have children to any other male. This is the exact reason adultery doesn't exist in the Taiidan culture as she won't feel the act of intercourse, and the husband would be able to know immediately what is going on. But futhermore the male taiidan cannot leave his wife for any reason. And if she dies he must remain celibate for the rest of his life unless through diplomatic reasons. The children must be protected at all cost, and the mother of Taiidan children in many ways is far more dangerous than her husband as females although not as heavy and not designed for war, their feral rage is strong enough to cause Male taiidans a great deal of fear. Meaning a Taiidan Female knows where to hit a Taiidan Male and is capable of killing her husband in a single hit. Marriage Marriage is for life, the husband per say owns his wife, and for this reason alone that when she commits a crime her husband must pay for it. As Taiidan females are exempt from the law due to them being female and are the only ones capable in their society of birthing Taiidan males (except compatible species). Though he technically owns her, he tends to submit to her in the house because she does matter to him. It is a patriachal society but they do have matriachal instances such as many atimes the wive was the head of the house. Taiidan males will hunt anyone or anything to the ends of the omniverse for the murderer of his wife. And it is honorable to avenge his wife by killing the murderers entire family. The marriage ritual is when they with a Hukli'jiak (Marriage Knife) they cut into each others arms and transfer their blood to each other this is how their emotions and nanites link and now can feel each other even from great expanses of space. This being said they both go into a depression when apart from each other and and go through withdrawals much like a drug withdrawal its painful. But when the husband returns they usually run into each others arms and the husband doesn't want to deal with anything but be with his wife and children. Coming of age Taiidan males are tortured for their coming of age. When he reaches 16 years old he goes to the Priest and they strap him into a chamber and torture him from bleeding him out to peeling of skin, this is all for what is to come if he must go to war and is captured which is highly unlikely. Though this does make them immune to torture and when they are being tortured the male taiidans nanites deactivate the pain receptors making him unfeeling. Military Joining the Taiidan Military is compulsory and it is also the greatest honor you can have. They are an honor based society and when in times of war struck the Taiidans became the most feared warriors, razing entire worlds conquering the Novan Galaxy, destruction of entire civilizations is just the beginning. The Taiidan Military and army's greatest victory in the Federation galaxy was the Battle of Crystillia where a seemingly unpenetrable and impossible target to conquer the Taiidans razed it to the ground and for months the world was damaged. Customs *Taiidan Males are responsible for his childrens actions and doing so he must go to prison for his children. *Taiidans when enraged or even feral are the most dangerous thing to deal with in any room and are basically a moving juggernaut(Juggernauts mean invincible) though not invincible they are extremely hard to take down when feral. This was due to the Manti wars and how they won. Even weaponry designed to kill them is ineffective against them as their nanites turn to pure armor underneath the skin. *Taiidan mating ritual is highly private and is never talked about even more so than the Vulcans. Talking to a Taiidan female about mating rituals is highly disrespectful even to a unmarried female, the closest male tends to kill the person talking to them. *Taiidans do not trust anyone outside of the UGI and Empire, for reasons unknown, nor do they care if you don't trust them. They are Taiidan. *A Taiidan male is a born Super Soldier that continually evolves, they can adapt to weaponry which is why where they are from the Borg adapt. *Never touch a female in the presence of a male. Nor kiss a Taiidan female its considered marriage and she isn't allowed to marry anyone but a male Taiidan. *The Emperor is supreme, no matter the circumstance he demands the Taiidans to mobilize they do. He is to be feared and highly respected. Even in the Council when he speaks their culture demands no one to speak, speaking in mid sentence of the emperor is an insult saying that he is irreveleant and your superior. The Emperors mask eye inslets turn red when angered. *Taiidan females are to be more feared than the males although they are not as heavy nor as strong as their husbands they are capable of handling a Taiidan birth which will kill a human no matter what bioengineering you do. Because taiidan babies are born with razor sharp nanites protruding from the skin once exposed to the air they retreat into the skin. They are also capable of putting a male in his place. *Taiidans treat their wife as if she is a queen, and they do want her to be happy which is where the contridictions begin. *Wives out of endearment tend to say my husband in public or my love but say his name in private. *Never call a Taiidan an Coward or having fear that is the quickest way to be killed. In Taiidan society calling him a coward he has rights to execute entire families. These utterly fearless warriors have fought in wars that would make even the most hardened soldiers cower. For the first 1000 years in their existance they fought the Manti with their bare hands, then they developed weaponry and became the most feared warriors of their time and are still feared by any who knows about their military history. Category:Taiidan Empire